<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission In Obsession by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824206">Mission In Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too bad my glock's bigger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Needs A Hug, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi wouldn't say he was obsessed.</p><p> </p><p>    Or, since Goro saw Yusuke for the first time, he slowly began to succumb to something possessive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too bad my glock's bigger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission In Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Yusuke appreciation only grew as I finally decided to buy and play Persona 5, Lord forgive me for favoring him third only to Yosuke and Ryoji🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    Akechi Goro was 15 when he saw him for the first time.</p><p>    His plan to betray Shido was officially in motion, and he was already being sent requests of people to deal with from the man.</p><p>    It was a painfully long plan, but he'd be patient.</p><p>    And so here he was, walking through a well-known high school, one of the many Shido had recommended, all of which were the closest in the area to where he'd now be working with him. This particular one was named something along he lines of Kurume Academy, he believes. Briefcase in hand and chin up high, a pleasant smile was plastered on his lips, feeling sickeningly sweet as he really only planned to apply to the first school he'd seen as to save time for <em>other</em> matters. </p><p>    The school was known for being prestigious, only those with the highest of grades seemed to be able to get in. It looked quite nice, and various of the other students and parents looking around the open house seemed impressed by the lack of clutter, a few looking slightly overwhelmed by the crystal shine the floors had. The people around him were mumbling among themselves, apparently someone of high importance was here. He quickly found that he couldn't bring himself to care, really; all adults are are selfish, and their sick sense of false righteousness is matched only by their outright ignorance.</p><p>    A few strings would need to be pulled for Goro to get in this school, especially with how he hadn't the best grades during junior high, but nobody had to know that. He and Shido have plans for his new role as a student detective, of course, and he couldn't be seen going to some dingy academy. It's bad for the look.</p><p>    As he stepped into the office to get a proper enrollment form, his eyes observed everybody else in the room. A few haughty looking mothers with their husbands attached at their sides, their children waiting patiently, a few on their phones. He spotted a familiar-looking man at the desk with a blue-haired teenager beside him. He looked maybe a year younger than Goro- tall and lanky with a firm stance, though lacking in confidence. Looking back toward the man, he examines him for a moment further, before it finally hits him. This man is a famous artist, Madarame Ichiryusai. He painted the world-famous Sayuri, and had many pupils study under him in his time. He was probably who the other people had been talking about. The man was also an associate of Shido, and while Shido never spoke of his associates often, only when instructing Goro should they need a mental shutdown, but he got the gist that Madarame was one of Shido's many sources of wealth, the artist's being one of the biggest importances within Shido's conspiracy. Shido's associates were not to suffer a shutdown unless Shido says so. He has endless guesses why.</p><p>    Still, coming across someone so important to the conspiracy wasn't something he imagined would happen all too often yet. He'd just began working with the retched man recently, after all, so this could prove useful to him. Goro walked closer to the desk, standing in front of another teacher, or at least he assumes so, sitting behind it. "Hello," He greets with a plastic smile, eyes drawing shut in the process. The woman smiles back, nodding her head toward him putting a stack of papers off to the side. "Yes, is there something I can do for you, sir?" Her chipper tone is a stark contrast from the slightly gruff-sounding man sitting next to her, who's speaking with Madarame about some sort of art scholarship. It's understandable, assuming the young man with him is in fact his pupil, and not a child of his.</p><p>    "Yes, actually. Could I have an enrollment form?" She simply nods and hands him one, which he takes with a soft and practiced "thank you." It'd be interesting going to school with a student of one of Shido's money grubbers. He looks over the form, stepping aside to allow an older looking couple to speak with the woman. He places it in his briefcase before walking just behind Madarame, waiting for him to be finished speaking. He examines the young boy beside him, looking nearly unhealthy from how skinny he seemed to be, yet he could imagine sickeningly preppy girls fawning over how they wished they could have a body such as his. He nearly scowls at the thought. He wore simple black pants and a tight light-blue shirt, somewhat faded, as if too small. The boy had a mock confident sort of pose, shoulders and chin up with his hands diligently placed at his sides, although his fingers often seemed to twitch in a nervous tick. As he focused more on his hands, he could see bruises along his fingers, and one or two on his knuckles as well. He internally raised a brow in question, though didnt stay fixed on it for long, seeing as the older artist was now turning around, likely to exit the building, or perhaps look around more. He seemed friendly enough, but Goro knew better than to assume anyone who Shido even payed a sliver of attention to was anyone good. He forced a smile and placed himself in front of the man, feigning surprise. "Are you the famous painter Madarame? Forgive me if it's rude of me to interrupt you, but it's so odd to see someone as famous as you around!" He forced his voice into a chipper tone, watching as the man turned to him with a calm look, before smiling pleasantly. Goro knows a fake smile when he sees one.</p><p>    False warmth.</p><p>    "Ah, yes, that's me! No need to apologize, this happens quite often!" He chuckles, the creases on his face morphing to follow his expression. He brought his hands together, bowing politely, which Goro imitated with a bow himself. The student beside him barely spared the brunette boy a glance, but when Goro shifted his eyes over to him, he felt like Shido just shot him in the chest. Hardly able to breathe, he swallows.</p><p>The boy's <em>beautiful. </em>Gorgeous? He's say handsome, but it seemed like a crude understatement. Graceful seemed to fit the bill. Long eyelashes casting stark shadows against pale cheek bones with his soft-looking hair coming close to covering his eye. He didn't feel the need to call himself out on having homosexual thoughts while planning to create the image of a perfectly charming young man who'd probably be famous eventually. He never believed in love at first sight, but he knew it wasn't nothing that was yanking at his lungs and making his ears burn. The boy looked like he was off in his own world, striking silver eyes glazed over in something of an exhausted look, yet still so calm. He had <em>something </em>across his forehead under his hair, but Goro couldn't quite make out what it was. Perhaps a bruise? He had what looked like faded paint stains on his collar, the color red seemingly having been used more than the light blue that complemented it. The blue was easier to miss, due to the shirt the boy was wearing already having been a worn blue.</p><p>    He quickly attempted to regain  his composture, but felt odd. He doesn't think he's ever seen someone so... How does he put it? More than graceful. Holy.</p><p>    He shakes his head, though the boy's image has already engraved itself in his head. His heart's stuttering so bad he feels he may keel over any second now. He turns back to Madarame, who hasn't seemed to notice anything. <em>Ignorant. </em>"Well, it was nice of you to say hello, but me and Yusuke have somewhere to be at the moment," He says kindly, bowing once again, the action Goro quickly and quite sloppily follows. Dammit. Why the hell is he feeling so fuzzy? He's had crushes before, sure, what kid hasn't? His head hurts thinking about this.</p><p>    Wait. Yusuke. <em>Yusuke.</em></p><p>    Gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy. It really fits.</p><p>    He manages to smile.</p><p>    But, he doesn't miss how Yusuke seems to instantly wake up at the mention of his name, eyes quickly crossing over him to look at Madarame attentively, who only turns to leave. He follows quickly, seeming slightly anxious.</p><p>    Akechi doesn't know what's gotten into him, but he finds himself hoping Madarame picked up one of those enrollment forms.</p><p> </p><p>    As he made his way back to his new apartment, his mind was flooded with images of the boy. Simple ones at that, just imagining him smiling, or at least looking a little alive. He thought something like a crush would make him think of other situations, but his heart seemed content with the thoughts and he was able to sleep.</p><p>   Two hours is better than one.</p><p>    He'd be going to the school in a month, when school's finally back in session.</p><p>    But, he feels impatient.</p><p>    Very impatient.</p><p> </p><p>    Goro sat in his apartment, looking over the paperwork Shido had sent him. He wishes he could kill this man already.</p><p>    His first target was a woman named Wakaba Ishiki. She had a daughter, it seemed, and apparently worked in the government until just recently, when she'd decided to take her 'research'(Shido hadn't specified what kind, but Akechi assumed it had something to do with cognition) for herself. Shido would rule her death a suicide after the shutdown. Well, shutdowns were what Goro was calling them. </p><p> </p><p>    He only ended up researching her for around an hour before his thoughts were ambushed with Yusuke. He didn't even realize his thoughts going elsewhere as he stared at his computer. What type of food would he like? Would be even be interested in Goro? Did he have some sort of attraction power that was rendering Akechi flustered? He stopped himself from letting out a disgustingly sweet sigh- what was he, a middle school girl? Even so, he felt the burn of his ears as he imagines his voice. Would it be smooth and calm, or sweet and happy? Perhaps a sort of melancholy sound filled with fake happiness, the same kind Goro was training his voice to be filled with.</p><p>    He blinked for a moment, feeling his mouth twist into a frown. Dammit, he couldn't be distracted like this. He didn't even fully understand why he even was distracted in the first place. He's seen attractive people before, just.. He pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>    He could use a break. Might as well just go after Wakaba now, he hadn't any need for research anyway, Shido was the one who saw it necessary. Not Goro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    It was a month later, when he'd gone to attend school, that he realized Yusuke wasn't in any of his classes. It was also then, that he realized, he'd been looking forward to seeing the boy way too much.</p><p>    But, he couldn't help but feel it wasn't a problem.</p><p>    He's come to understand it as a crush. He'd never imagine those would make him feel as protective as he does now, but he knows he's not one to fall into obsession. Stalkers are the type of people he'd be arresting in the future, not <em>becoming. </em>Even if he couldn't stop thinking of someone he <em>didn't </em>know.</p><p>    A few students attempted to befriend him, but he wouldn't succumb to friendly smiles. The concept of friendship is superficial and people only use each other.</p><p>    While he was boarding the train back to his apartment, he nearly ran into a beam when he spotted a familiar head of blue hair.</p><p>    While a rational part of his brain knew it shouldn't be familiar, it was immediately overruled by how gorgeous the boy looked. He wore a pale white shirt with long sleeves and tight pants. He recognizes the symbol on the uniform from a catholic school, but which one he can't remember. Yusuke looked confused, and maybe slightly lost. While part of Goro wanted to go help him, ask if he was okay, ask if he wanted to go out for a coffee sometime, he suddenly felt small. All too small and in-the-background to speak to him. Too...</p><p>    Nervous?</p><p>    Well, he rationalizes; people with crushes probably feel that way around the center of their infatuation. Even though he was 'working' on the fake suicide case he'd come up with for Shido, he had enough time to just make sure the male makes it home safely. One of the lines on this train lead to Shinjuku, after all, and the prospect of Yusuke dying felt all too painful to him.</p><p>    Then he realized there were a few other students in the same uniform standing relatively close to him, each of them looking a year or three older, though. Perhaps they were Madarame's other pupils? They had a few paint stains here and there on their fingers, and a few bruises around the wrists and neck. He took note of that.</p><p>    He wished he were one of them, so he too could stand near the boy.</p><p>    He observed how Yusuke held his bag gently, gazing around the room, his eyes shining with a strong <em>something. </em>His lips were a nice pink, and oh how Goro longed to touch them. With his fingers or lips his brain wouldn't confirm, but he didn't need it to, really. His hands appeared to have far worse scars littered on them, with one on his cheek covered by his hair. Was that bastard Madarame abusing his pupils? They couldn't be accidents, not with how he seemed to grow on edge whenever somebody other than the supposed other pupils came even remotely close to him. He suddenly turned and looked in Akechi's direction- who, upon realizing he was continuing his survey of the area, quickly turned and duck behind a random businesswoman out of fear of being seen. Fear? Of being seen? He felt anxiety fill him at the prospect of the boy making eye contact with him. Would he, too, be infatuated with Goro? Would he think his hair's too long, or too messy? Or perhaps the contrary, maybe he enjoyed males with longer, messy hair, and what if Goro's was too short and kept? He blinked as the woman in front of him suddenly turned around, raising a brow at him in question. "Akechi-kun, what are you doing?" she asked, incredulous, with an unamused look on her face. Then he looked up and realized it wasn't just any woman.</p><p>    Niijima Sae, the new prosecutor working with the SIU, having just finished her third year of law school. She was already sent on a case, and was doing a fine job with it, too.</p><p>    How convenient.</p><p>    "Ah, Niijima-san, was it?" He forced a chuckle that he knew sounded fake, "I was just observing a-" he thought to say criminal, but something in him grew angered at the thought of ever insinuating Yusuke a criminal, something that had a suspiciously similar voice to Loki, and instead went with a stuttered, "s- a suspect." His left hand clutched his briefcase somewhat tighter.</p><p>    Niijima raised a brow at him. It hadn't sounded like a nervous stutter. Not even the cutesy anime type. It almost made him sound like he were lying.</p><p>    She looked at him for a moment more, before sighing and running a hand through her hair before turning to board the train. "If you say so."</p><p>    He'd have to get better at lying.</p><p>    He sighed internally, turning back to see if Yusuke was still there. He was, and he was getting ready to board a train.</p><p>    If he follows Niijima, then he'll be heading to work. If he follows Yusuke, it seems he'd be heading towards Station Square. Perhaps Madarame's studio was in the area? He didn't remember seeing any buildings that would fit the look, however..</p><p>    As the small group of students, including Yusuke, boarded the train, he found himself following. He could feel the eyebrow raise Niijima sent him, but he ignored it in favor of stepping through the train doors. He stood relatively close to the group, yet not too close. This could be considered an investigation, he hummed to himself, those bruises the students shared didn't seem particularly... Self inflicted. </p><p>    As the train began moving, he let his gaze fall onto Yusuke. He had the same rigid posture, expression  hollow with a sad sort of gracefulness. He wonders if he could make him smile. </p><p>    He'd entertain these feelings for a while, and briskly forget about them when he came to eventually realize that the bruises were positively no big deal, and that he was just latching onto something to forget the stress of working with his father. </p><p>    Yes. He'd forget about the somewhat possessive thought of being the only person to make Yusuke smile. </p><p>    He'd be free from anymore distractions. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>